


The 3rd Annual Losers' Christmakkah Celebration

by ReddieOrNot (cajungirlkye)



Series: The Losers' Club Christmakkah Celebrations [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eddie Kaspbrak & Stanley Uris Live, Fluff, M/M, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Rated T for Trashmouth, The minor relationships are the other Losers and their respective spouses/significant others, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajungirlkye/pseuds/ReddieOrNot
Summary: The Losers gather for their third annual Christmakkah celebration, which doubles as Richie & Eddie’s wedding.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: The Losers' Club Christmakkah Celebrations [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579681
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	The 3rd Annual Losers' Christmakkah Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> 3rd in what will now be (at least) a 4-part series, possibly 5 if I write the smutty deleted scene I've been contemplating.

Richie watched as Eddie slept soundly next to him. _How did I get so lucky_ , he thought.

Not only did he have a successful career he now enjoyed, an adorable niece and 2 nephews that he loved to spoil, and the best friends he could possibly ask for, but he was also about to say 'I do' to the man he had been in love with his entire life. 

All of the Losers would be involved in his and Eddie's wedding in some capacity. Once Mike had found out that Richie and Eddie wanted to get married on Christmas Eve he had offered to host Christmakkah at his house so they could have a private ceremony on the beach behind his house and wouldn't have to worry about the added stress of hosting the Losers; Stan and Bill would be Richie & Eddie's witnesses/best men, respectively; Beverly would escort Richie down the aisle to Eddie and had personally designed their suits; and Ben would officiate.

Mike had also planned a joint bachelor party for them, the seven original Losers all going out to a local nightclub earlier that evening.

He must've tipped off the DJ when he had gone to get the first round of drinks, because shortly after Mike came back she said, "I hear we have a bachelor party in the house tonight, where are our two lucky gentlemen that are getting hitched?"

Richie's eyes widened as Bill, Mike, Bev, Ben, and even Stan -- the traitor -- all hooted and pointed over to him and Eddie. 

"Well now, look at this gorgeous couple," the DJ said. "Congratulations and best wishes!" She winked. "Enjoy your night, boys."

Richie drank just enough to get a good buzz going but not so much that he'd pass out as soon as his head hit the pillow, which is why he was still awake at 3 AM while the love of his life softly snored beside him.

His thoughts were interrupted when Eddie stirred. "Rich, I can feel you staring," he mumbled before blinking blearily up at Richie. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Just thinking," Richie replied.

"Is it about the wedding?" Eddie sat up, looking panicked. "You're not having second thoughts, are you?"

Richie quickly shook his head. "No, no, absolutely not. I've never been more sure about anything in my life than I am about marrying you. I just… It all feels like a dream, like I'm going to wake up from the Deadlights and the past 2 years won't have actually happened."

Eddie studied him for a moment before reaching for him. "Come 'mere." He pulled Richie into his arms and lay them both back down, tracing gentle patterns on Richie's bare back. "It's not a dream, you know," he whispered into Richie's ear before gently kissing his shoulder. "I'm real and I'm here and I love you more than life itself."

"Love you too, Eds," Richie murmured in reply. "Can't wait to marry you."

"Try to get some rest, ok?"

Richie nodded sleepily. Eddie was an expert at getting Richie to relax enough for his brain to shut off for a while. "Ok," he whispered before nodding off into dreamland. 

* * *

Late the next morning Richie woke up to a fully-dressed Eddie pressing light kisses to his face. "Morning, soon-to-be husband," Eddie murmured against his lips.

"Mmm, yeah, _husband_. I like the sound of that," Richie replied, grabbing Eddie and rolling them over to kiss him more thoroughly.

Eddie squeaked as Richie kissed his way down his neck to his collarbone. "Come on, Rich, we don't have time." 

"Wedding's not till 4, you sure we don't have time, Eds?" he mumbled, dipping his tongue into the sensitive area between Eddie's head and neck. _He'd kill me if he had a visible hickey in our wedding photos,_ he thought, resisting the urge to suck a mark into Eddie's clavicle, although he couldn't deny that having photographic evidence of his physical claim on Eddie was a bit of a turn-on. He settled for planting soft kisses along Eddie's collarbone before gently grazing Eddie's pulse point with his teeth, one of his hands sliding underneath Eddie's shirt along his rock-hard abs.

Eddie bit back a moan. "It's already noon, we have to finish getting everything set up, and we'll both need time to shower and get ready, and -- _Jesus Christ, that feels amazing._ I'll -- I'll let you ravish me as soon as we're married, how about that? You can even drag me off to Mike's utility closet and have your wicked way with me if you want."

"Mmm, promise?" Richie rolled his hips into Eddie's.

"Yeah, baby, whatever-- _Fuck, Richie_." Eddie groaned. "Whatever you want, just wait until after we say 'I do'."

Richie gave Eddie one final kiss on the lips. "Okay."

He hopped out of bed and headed for the dresser, grabbing a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. He hid a grin as he heard Eddie mutter _'fucking tease'._ "So what's on the agenda for this morning?"

Eddie huffed then sat up. "Ben and Bill are setting up the awning outside, Bev is steaming our suits, Patty and Audra are taking the kids to get Olivia's hair done, and I'm going to head with Mike and Stan to pick up dinner for tonight. Bev will bring your suit in here once it's ready -- I'll be getting dressed in Mike's room." He got up and straightened his shirt from where Richie had rucked it up.

"Oh come on, Eds," Richie said jokingly. "You don't really believe in all that 'bad luck to see the bride before the wedding' stuff, do you?"

Eddie raised an eyebrow. "No," he replied lowly, walking towards Richie, "but I already want to jump you and I know if I see you in your suit before the wedding I won't be able to help myself, and I would much rather be able to take my time peeling it off of you _after_ you're my husband."

Richie shivered as Eddie backed him into the wall _. "Christ_ , Eddie." 

"Mmm hmm. I know, baby. Me too." He gave Richie a chaste kiss. "See you later, gorgeous," he said with a wink before walking out the door.

Richie got dressed at lightning speed and walked out into Mike's backyard and down the boardwalk to the beach, where Ben and Bill were putting the finishing touches on the awning.

"Hey, there's the other handsome groom," Bill said. 

"Morning, guys," Richie replied. "Need any help?"

"Nah, we got it," Ben said. "You just focus on getting married later. Got your vows done?"

Richie and Eddie had talked it over, and since the only people at their wedding would be the Losers and their respective spouses, they had decided to write their own vows since they wouldn't have to censor themselves… _much_.

Richie smiled. "Yep."

"Gonna let anyone read them before the wedding?"

Richie shook his head. "Nope."

Bill grinned. "Am I going to have to make sure Eddie doesn't kill you before you two are even married?"

"We'll see," Richie replied with a wink. "Since you guys are done I'm gonna go see if Beverly needs any help."

As if summoned Beverly appeared behind him. "Wow, guys, that looks great." She turned to Richie. "Your suit is in your room whenever you're ready to get dressed."

Richie gave Beverly a hug. "Thanks, Bev." 

"You busy?"

Richie shook his head. "No, looks like everything is taken care of here. Need me to do anything?"

Beverly smiled. "Yep, come with me."

She grabbed Richie's hand and dragged him to her and Ben's rental car.

"Where are we going?" Richie asked as he buckled his seatbelt.

Beverly squeezed his hand. "We're getting you ready to get married."

She brought Richie to a moderately upscale salon where the stylist tamed his wild curls into something that was manageable, but still very much Richie, then they swung by the florist to pick up the boutonnieres before heading back to Mike's.

Beverly ushered him towards the shower. "Now, go get ready and try not to get your hair wet. I'll see you downstairs."

Richie took a brief shower, managing to avoid ruining his hairstyle. He had gotten his shirt, pants, socks and shoes on and was attempting to tie his bowtie when there was a knock on the door. 

"Rich? You decent?" came Stan's voice.

"Yeah, man, come on in!"

The door opened and Stan walked in, wearing a black suit similar to the one Richie was currently sporting. "As your best man, I feel it's my duty to see how you're doing," he said.

"Fine, fine," Richie replied. "Never better, to be honest."

"Here, let me help you. You've always been completely useless at tying a tie," Stan said fondly, giving Richie a warm smile.

Richie sat down on the bed. "Thanks, Stan."

Stan made quick work of Richie's bowtie, straightening it once he had it knotted and handing Richie his suit jacket. 

Richie stood and slid his suit jacket on.

Stan pinned Richie's boutonniere to his lapel and quickly ran a lint roller over the suit jacket. "There, you're all set."

Richie walked over to the mirror and caught the first glimpse of himself in his suit. He froze as the realization struck him. "Holy fucking _shit_ , man, I'm getting _married_ ," he said. "To _Eddie._ "

"Aaaand there it is," Stan said, turning Richie back toward him and guiding him back to sit on the bed.

"What the fuck am I doing, Stan?" Richie asked, his voice starting to wobble. "Why would someone as perfect as Eddie want to be with a fuckup like me? I'm just some hack comedian who got lucky telling other people's jokes and Eddie's out there saving lives and shit. He's too good for me, I don't deserve him." 

"Rich, buddy, look at me. It's okay, I promise." Stan gently placed his hands on Richie's shoulders. "Eddie loves you, and I know he wouldn't have asked you to marry him if he didn't. You're way more than just a hack comedian -- and I swear to God if you ever tell a soul I said this I'll deny it till I die -- but your original material is actually pretty damn funny."

Richie siffled. "Thanks, Stan."

Stan dug in his pocket. "Here, Bill gave me this to give to you."

He handed Richie a folded piece of paper. On the outside, written in Eddie's neat script, was _Richie_.

Richie unfolded the note and began to read.

_I know what you're thinking, and stop that nonsense. I love you and can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you as my brilliant, funny, loving husband._

_See you soon,_

_Eddie_

Richie laughed tearfully. He folded the note back up and tucked it into his pocket before wiping his eyes.

Stan checked his phone. "It's time. You alright?"

Richie nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I'm ok."

"Ok then, let's go." 

Beverly, who was escorting Richie down the aisle, was waiting for him by Mike's back door. "Richie, you look wonderful."

"Well of course, my suit was personally designed by the best," Richie replied with a wink.

"Good luck, Rich," Stan said, giving Richie one last hug before slipping outside to let Ben know that they were ready. "See you out there."

Beverly patted him on the arm. "I'm proud of you, Richie."

"Bev, I'm so fucking lucky," Richie replied. 

Beverly smiled warmly. "So is Eddie, honey. You two are good for each other."

The music started up and she offered him her arm. "He's waiting for you. Ready to go get married?"

Richie nodded. "Abso-fuckin-loutely."

Beverly opened the door and led Richie down the stairs to the pier. Richie glanced up and locked eyes with Eddie, whose smile bloomed so brightly that it made Richie's heart flutter happily in his chest.

Any residual nerves he may have been feeling suddenly left him. _That's my husband,_ he thought.

Beverly escorted him to the end of the aisle, where she gave Richie and Eddie each a kiss on the cheek. "Love you both," she said before taking her seat between Mike and Patty.

Richie turned to Eddie. "Hi," he whispered. "I love you."

"I love _you_ ," Eddie whispered back, giving Richie's hand a brief squeeze.

Ben cleared his throat. "Dearly beloved Losers," he began, "we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Eddie and Richie, who have asked us to join them as they pledge their lives to one another.

"Eddie, Richie, before we begin let me just thank you both again for asking me to officiate. It's truly an honor and I love you both so much. I didn't meet you guys until we were 13, but I could immediately tell that there was something special between you two and I've loved to be able to watch your bond blossom and grow once we all reunited."

He looked down at the piece of paper he held. "Now, please face each other and join hands."

Richie took Eddie's hands in his own, rubbing his thumb over Eddie's ring finger as Ben began to read.

"These are the hands of your best friend, strong and full of love for you, that are holding yours as you promise to love each other today, tomorrow, and forever. These are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, and will comfort you like no other. These are the hands that will give you strength when you need it, support and encouragement to pursue your dreams, and comfort in difficult times. And these are the hands that even years from now will still be reaching for yours, still giving you the same unspoken tenderness with just one touch."

He looked up. "May we have the rings, please?"

Audra, who was holding her and Bill's son Max, and Beverly, who was holding her and Ben's son, Burke, set their respective sons down and handed them each a ring box containing Eddie and Richie's rings, whispering, "Go see Uncle Richie!"/"Go give this to Uncle Eddie!"

Richie couldn't help but make an _aww_ sound as his nephew toddled over to him. "Thanks, bud," he said, squatting down and giving Max a hug before sending him back to Audra.

"May you be reminded each day how precious a gift you have each been given as you exchange rings as a symbol of your love and devotion to each other," Ben continued. "Now, Eddie and Richie have decided to write their own vows -- God help us all." He paused as the Losers all burst into laughter. "Eddie, would you like to go first?"

Eddie took Richie's left hand in his. "Richie, ever since the day we met you have been the sun in my solar system, the brightest star in my sky, and the biggest pain in my ass."

Richie honestly wasn't sure if he was going to laugh, cry, or blurt out something inappropriate so he bit his lip in order to keep his mouth shut.

Eddie quirked a smile before continuing. "But honestly, there's no one else I'd rather go through life with than you. You are my life, my love, my forever." He slid Richie's wedding band onto his finger, squeezing his hand before letting go.

Ben wiped a tear from his eye. "That was beautiful, Eddie. Richie?"

Richie took a deep breath. "Eddie, my love," he began, "All I ever wanted when we were kids was to be able to spend my life with you, but growing up I never thought I would be able to have that happiness. God, what I wouldn't have given back then to have been brave enough to tell you just how much you meant to me and to be able to hold you and kiss you. Well here we are 30 years later, where I'm now able to do all that and more. Better late than never, right?" He winked at Eddie, who seemed to be fighting back tears even as he let out a chuckle. 

"Every day I thank whatever higher power is in existence that I have you in my life. You are my best friend -- sorry Bill and Stan, the debate is finally settled -- my heart, my soul, and my partner in crime, in life, and in love. Words cannot even begin to express the love I feel for you, but I hope to be able to show it to you today and every single day for the rest of our lives." He slid Eddie's ring onto his ring finger, placing a soft kiss there as he did so.

Eddie was openly weeping. "You ass _\-- asshole_ , I -- I was expect -- expecting your vows to be fun-- _funny,_ " he hiccuped.

"Sorry to disappoint, babe," Richie said, wiping away Eddie's tears with his thumb.

Eddie shook his head. "I love you so fucking much."

"I love you too."

Ben discreetly blew his nose before continuing the ceremony. "Ok, well since there's no way anything could possibly top those vows, by the power vested in me I now pronounce you married. Fellow Losers, please join me in officially welcoming Misters Edward and Richard Kaspbrak-Tozier!"

Richie reached out and tilted Eddie's face up for their first kiss as husbands. He took Eddie's left hand in his and raised them above their heads, the setting sun glinting off of their matching rings. "We fucking did it!" he cheered as their friends surrounded them with love and congratulations.

* * *

Later, after Eddie had dragged Richie off to make good on his promise of a thorough ravishing, the Losers sat in Mike's living room, warm and sated from Chrismukkah dinner and good wine.

They had completed their Christmakkah gift opening and Bill, Ben, and Stan had just returned from putting their respective kids to bed. Richie and Eddie sat together on Mike's floor, fingers intertwined and Richie absentmindedly rubbing his finger across Eddie's wedding ring.

Bill stood and held up his glass. "I'd like to make a toast to the newlyweds," he announced. "Richie, Eddie, may your marriage be blessed with many years of happiness, laughter, and love. Congratulations, guys. We love you."

"To Richie and Eddie!" everyone echoed before taking a sip.

Richie gave Eddie a kiss before standing. "Actually I'd like to say something as well." He turned to Eddie. "Eddie, my husband, love of my life, congratulations on being the one to make an honest man out of me. Since Ben, Stan, Bill and Mike are all tragically straight, I guess you'll have to do."

Eddie rolled his eyes. "I knew you had written joke vows," he muttered fondly. "Jackass."

Richie chuckled. "No but seriously, thank you for loving me and bringing light to my life. I'm looking forward to spending a lifetime with you."

He turned to the rest of the Losers. "To you guys, thank you all for being a part of our special day. You all went above and beyond to make sure that everything went off without a hitch, and I know that Eddie agrees with me when I say that you are the best bunch of Losers we could ever ask for. Mike, thank you for being such a gracious host and for putting up with Eddie's bridezilla-y ass the entire week before the wedding." 

"Hey!" Eddie protested. " _You're_ the one who walked down the aisle, if anything _you_ were the bride. I just wanted to make sure that we weren't forgetting any details."

"Whatever you say, oh husband of mine." Richie winked as Eddie got a sappy look on his face at the word 'husband'. _Oh, I'm going to enjoy milking that for all its worth._

"Bill and Stan, thank you for being our witnesses. Really feeling the OG Losers love. Bev, thank you for designing my and Eddie's suits. Never thought my husband could look any more gorgeous than he does in his scrubs, but _fuck,_ was I wrong. Ben, you were the best damn officiant we could've asked for. We love you, man. Patty, thanks again for taking wedding photos for us, we really appreciate it. Audra, same goes for the video. Now I have proof for when Eddie denies crying during my vows."

While he was talking, Eddie had gotten up and gathered gift bags, handing them out to each adult Loser in addition to handing an additional gift bag to Beverly, Audra, and Patty for the kids before returning to Richie's side and wrapping a hand around his waist. "Rich and I have a small gift for each of you as a token of our appreciation," he explained. "Hope you guys like them."

Richie and Eddie watched as each person pulled out their gift - a personalized wine glass and beer stein for the adults with the phrase, "Losers' Club est. 1989" and their names underneath and a personalized hooded towel for the kids with "Junior Loser" and their names monogrammed into the corner. 

"Patty, Audra, even though you two married into the Losers' Club, you're still official Losers in our hearts," Richie said, placing a hand over his chest.

After everyone had finished their drinks they bade each other goodnight before beginning to disperse to their respective rooms, Richie and Eddie heading hand-in-hand to theirs.

After they had showered and brushed their teeth, Richie climbed into bed, hovering over Eddie. "Hello, _husband_ ," he purred.

"Mmm, hello yourself, _husband_ ," Eddie replied, pulling Richie in for a tender kiss. "God, we're really fucking married, aren't we?"

Richie hummed in the affirmative. "Till death do us part, baby. No takebacks."

Eddie was silent for a moment. "No takebacks, huh? That gives me an idea."

A few days after they arrived back in Los Angeles, Richie sent a photo of his and Eddie's ring fingers sporting matching tattoos with their wedding date. **Decided to make the symbol of our love a little more permanent. ;)**


End file.
